barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Season 2
What kind of school is that in this season, and Where does it live in? I wish that David had gotten to appear in some episodes with Jason and Julie. I also think this season should've had 24 episodes in my opinion. And here's how the order would've been: #Falling For Autumn! #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue, And Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! #Hoo's In The Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups For A Day! #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach #Help Protect The Earth #It's Day Time, It's Night Time #Picture This! #Look At Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look, And Be Safe! #An Adventure In Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens Of Fun! #Around The World We Go #Opposite Day #No Matter Where They Are #A Very Special Delivery! This Is The Way We Walk The Beach (episode) Plot Barney takes the kids to the beach, to get away from their rainy day. Cast *Barney *Michael *Tina *Derek *Kathy *Min *Molly The Mermaid Song List #Barney Theme Song #If All The Raindrops #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach #Mister Sun #He Waded In The Water #A Hunting We Will Go #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Peanut Butter #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream #Sailing, Sailing #If I Lived Under The Sea #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #This Is The Way We Leave The Beach #I Love You Trivia *This would be the fourth time Tina wears her yellow cast. *This episode would've been a remake of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video A Day At The Beach With Barney. *Sandy Duncan would've reprised her role as Molly The Mermaid. *Jason (Salim Grant) would've been mentioned in this episode. *This would be the first time Barney and the kids go to the beach to get away from their rainy day. The second time would be Barney's Beach Party. *References would've been made to A Day At The Beach With Barney, and Four Seasons Day. Help Protect The Earth Plot Barney and the kids put on their green thumbs and disguss different ways we can protect the earth. Cast *Barney *Tina *Derek *Kathy *Min *Julie Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Help Protect The Earth #Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain Go Away; and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All The Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Mister Sun #The Rainbow Song #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #Oats, Peas, Beans, And Barley Grow #Jimmy Cracked Corn #Brushing My Teeth #Six Little Ducks #The Frog On A Log #That's A Home To Me #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This would be the fifth time Tina wears her yellow cast. *Barney's "Protect Our Earth" shirt returns in the middle of this episode, and Tina remembers him wearing it, as a reference to Rock With Barney. It's Day Time, It's Night Time Plot Barney and the kids have a whole day of fun in the day time, but the kids wish they could stay up all night long, so Barney brings his day and night machine, and turns day into night, and even go camping. Cast *Barney *Michael *Tina *Derek *Min Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #It's A Beautiful Day #Mister Sun #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Five Little Butterflies #Over In The Meadow #The Barney Bag #Listen #Silly Sounds #Growing #Brushing My Teeth #The Library #Are You Sleeping? #The Sleep Song #Go To Sleep #The Night Time Song #Aiken Drum #A Camping We Will Go #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Kookaburra #Rickey Raccoon #I Love The Mountains #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This would be the sixth time Tina wears her yellow cast. *Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Tee riffic Night Timer Machine would later return in the Season 4 home video "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". *References would be made to "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", and "A Camping We Will Go!". *This would be the second time where the playground is used as the camping site. The first being "A Camping We Will Go!". Around The World We Go Plot Barney takes the kids on an airplane trip to travel lots of places around the world including Australia, London in England, France in Paris, Switzerland, and Mexico. Cast *Barney *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Julie *David Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Just Imagine #Around The World We Go #The Airplane Song #My Aunt Came Back #Kookaburra #London Bridge #The Wheels On The Bus #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Hello, Goodbye #Painting the Shapes #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #Happy Dancin' #Winter's Wonderful #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #The Mexican Hat Dance #Hit The Pinata #It's Good to Be Home #Around The World We Go (Reprise) #I Love You Opposite Day Plot Barney and the kids have their very own opposite day, where they do fun activities and the opposite of what they already did. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Kathy *David Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Opposite Day #The Alphabet Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Happy Dancin' #A Silly Hat #The Barney Bag #Jingle at the Window #The Tall and Short Song #Growing #The Open and Close Song #Mish Mash Soup #I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Sun #The Front and Back Song #Eight Green Spots on Barney's Back #The Finger Painting Song #Bubble, Bubble Bath #I'm All Dry #Indoor Outdoor Voices #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #The Airplane Song #The Library #The Three Bears Rap #Me and My Teddy #Clean Up #Opposite Day (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *This would be the third time Barney wears his tap dancing hat and shoes. No Matter Where They Are (episode) Plot Barney sees a new girl named Stephanie looking at some old pictures of some old friends who recently moved away. So Barney encourages her that making new friends can also be fun, while keeping old friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Min *Kathy *Derek *Tosha *Stephanie (debut / only appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #No Matter Where They Are #Look Through The Window #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy And You Know It #The Clapping Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #The Three Bears Rap #Someone To Love You Forever #That Is What It Means To Be A Friend #Everyone Is Special #No Matter Where They Are (Reprise) #The Friendship Song #I Love You Trivia *This would've marked the only appearance of Stephanie. *Four of these kids (Michael, Derek, Kathy, and Tosha) also appeared in Be A Friend (with Min), and Doctor Barney Is Here!. Barney's Make-Believe Vacation There also should've been another home video for this season, released on December 10, 1993. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids to Imagination City, to learn all about the wonders of transportation. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *David *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Jason Song List #Barney Theme Song #What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play (tune to: Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Theme Song) #Just Imagine #The Imagination City Song #The Transporation Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #I've Been Working on the Raiload #Down By the Station #The Library #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Sally the Camel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Looking Around My Neighborhood #Walk Across the Street #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Note: The Transportation Song, and Imagination City would've both debuted in Going Places!. Trivia *This video would've been written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. *A soundtrack would've also been made, featuring all the songs from this video. *A storybook would've been made, which It be based on the home video of the same name. *The regular Season 2 intro would be used during The Barney Theme Song. *The Season 2 version of "I Love You" would be used. *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *This would've been the first home video that BJ appears in. *This would've been the last time for BJ to be the same height as Barney. In "Barney Live! In New York City", he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. *This would've also been the last time for Jenny Dempsey to perform as BJ. Jeff Brooks would later take over as the shorter BJ, beginning with "Barney Live! In New York City". *This would've also been the last regular appearances of Michael, he returns in Sing And Dance With Barney, (along with the other kids who appeared in this video). *Michael would wear the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!"